


Knight in shining armour

by iwritetrash



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Finn is afraid of spiders, Finnpoe - Freeform, M/M, Poe is not, Stormpilot, but Poe is afraid of moths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6675877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritetrash/pseuds/iwritetrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn is absolutely terrified of spiders. Like absoulutely, batshit-crazy, freeze-and-stare-at-it-'til-someone-moves-it scared of spiders. Thankfully Poe is around to save him from the creepy 8-legged creatures whenever they find their way into their room (not without a little teasing though.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knight in shining armour

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - So this fic was totally not inspired by my own fear of spiders... not at all.... Shoutout to my beta XyaLovegood_StormpilotShipper, you’re a huge help, honestly :) Enjoy :)

Finn had expected a lot of things when he abandoned the First Order. He expected to experience new things that as a stormtrooper he had only heard rumours about. He expected to do crazy things just because he could.He expected things to be different, in a way that was so indescribably amazing.

One thing he certainly did _not_ expect were the various insects, bugs and general creepy-crawlies that could be found around the D-Qar base.In particular, spiders. He had decided, after his first experience with a spiderwaswaking up with a huge one on his nose, that he definitely did _not_ like spiders. In fact, he was a little bit afraidof spiders. Every fibre of his being told him that it was totally irrational, that most spiders couldn’t do a thing to hurt him, and the ones that could were ridiculously rare, but it still scared him whenever he saw one crawling quickly across the wall.

One morning he woke up to find a spider the size of his hand (no, he was not exaggerating) (okay maybe just a tiny bit, but it was still really big!) making its way along the wall towards his head. Finn had let out a slightly strangled scream, before shuffling as far away as possible, then leaping to his feet and hurrying to the opposite side of the room as it continued to crawlcloser to him, all the while keeping his eyes locked intently on the spider.

Thankfully, however, Poe was like a saviour, stopping him before he could attempt to hit it with a shoe and swooping in to remove the pesky spider, chuckling lowly under his breath as he did so, and ignoring Finn’s scowl.

“I can’t believe a guy like you is scared of a teeny little spider.” Poe chuckled as he walked back into the room, shutting the door firmly behind him to make sure the poor spider couldn’t get back in.

“Hey, they’re really creepy, okay? They’ve got eightlegs and they have loads of eyes and they’re just… they’re creepy, okay!” Finn huffed in annoyance. “Besides, you’re scared of moths.” He retorted and Poe’s cheeks flushed a light shade of pink.

“That’s different. Moths actually are creepy, and the moths on D’Qar are the size of my head.” Poe muttered and Finn cocked an eyebrow.

“Oh, really? What about the moth that was in here yesterday that you made me remove? No bigger than my thumb—“ Finn smirked as Poe cut him off hurriedly.

“Okay, okay, we both have irrational phobias. Let’s just forget about it.” Poe was blushing furiously now. Finn laughed, before standing up from his seat on the bed and wrapping his arms around Poe’s waist.

“Thank you for getting rid of the spider.” Finn smiled softly.

“Thank _you_ for getting rid of the moth.” Poe smiled back, before pressing their lips together in a tender kiss.

That was another thing Finn hadn’t expected. He hadn’t expected to fall in love with Poe Dameron, and he certainly hadn’t expected Poe Dameron to fall in love with him in return.


End file.
